


Maxine "Matchmaker" Mayfield

by DarlingHazel



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Denial of Feelings, billy doesn't know how the Fuque to cope with crushes so, but affectionately and not at all harmfully in this, he punches the love away instead, lucas is like.. mentioned, max is a matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingHazel/pseuds/DarlingHazel
Summary: Max grinned from ear to ear when she caught sight of her step-brother with a bloody nose headed to their car.Practically beaming with knowing, she skipped over and innocently twirled one of her baby curls around her finger. “Rough time trying to talk to Stevie?”Billy growled, and strutted past her. But he knows.She knows.or, Max tries her hand in the matchmaking business
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 122





	Maxine "Matchmaker" Mayfield

Max grinned from ear to ear when she caught sight of her step-brother with a bloody nose headed to their car.

Practically beaming with _knowing_ , she skipped over and innocently twirled one of her baby curls around her finger. “Rough time trying to talk to Stevie?”

Billy growled, and strutted past her. But he knows.

She knows.

The next day, when Neil was gone and mom was with him, Max peeked into the hallway to find Billy dressed up all nice early in the morning on the _weekend_ and she just _knew_ but she didn’t say anything and neither did he when he noticed her staring at him put on perfume.

He came home mid afternoon with a red hand mark on his cheek, and Max knew.

“A slap. He must be getting gentle.”

She pretended not to notice the way he flushed.

Max wasn’t an idiot, she may be young but she knew the signs. Ever since Billy and her moved here, Billy was always on that Steve guy. They got into fights often, and Billy tried to tough it up and look rough around the edges and spikier on the inside, but Max knew he was just keeping it up for his rep. Harrington seemed completely clueless, he was always just tolerant of Billy and willing to get into fights anytime, but reluctant to get into trouble.

What Harrington didn’t know, however, was that every guy that tried to bully him to get the potentially “positive” attention from Billy ended up less than well the following evenings.

She had to give him credit, though, he _really_ didn’t understand how Billy’s pet names applied to him.

It takes some real stupidity to not get the signals.

Billy hasn’t bothered trying to hide his little crush, that much was obvious. Max has heard him talking with Robin, they’d gotten friendly enough to be on speaking terms though Billy actively avoids her at school for _social reasons_ , and she’s heard Robin try to subtly bring it up.

She’d say something like “So, about Harrington…” and Billy would cut her off, throwing either an insult about Steve or getting up and straight up leaving. But she knew. Robin did too.

It didn’t help that when she saw Steve come out of school being practically dragged on his ass by Dustin, she barely saw injuries on him. Not a string of hair touched, compared to Billy, hauling ass on his end.

So Max was tired, who could blame her, and she was _especially_ tired when Billy came home grumbling to himself about _stupid Jonathan_ and how _apparently_ Jonathan sucked. She guessed he was jealous.

So, Max took it upon herself to _invite herself_ to the next house party.

She doubted anybody would notice. Or really, care.

Conveniently, one of the popular kids was holding a house party and Steve and Billy were both invited. She didn’t have to know the kids name or his address, she could just follow Billy’s car.

_Or, she could hide in the trunk._

Nah, she didn’t trust that. She’ll just tail it with her skateboard, she doubts it’s that far.

The following weekend, Max prepared a dark hoodie to blend in and smothered her cheeks with snacks because she might need the sustenance and she brought a flask she stole from Lucas and filled it with water because the drinks that’ll be offered at the party will probably all be alcohol.

Not that she hates the idea or anything, she just wants to be sober for this occasion.

Once the clock struck seven, Max washed her face and got out her skateboard and protective gear. She didn’t want to stick out too much, but she didn’t want to get _hurt_.

She wasn’t stupid.

She knew.

The sound of a car pulling out the driveway drove her up the wall in surprise and she practically fell downstairs trying to get outside. Thank God she could be silent.

Max stuffed her feet into her shoes and ran out, jumping onto her skateboard the moment she got on the street and trying to subtly follow her step brother’s car without getting caught.

  
  


The music was blaring, some poor quality record that was probably used more than once to explain the occasional jumps. Scratched up or some shit. But nobody cared, they still danced, drank, and, as Max hoped, did not give a shit about her.

She grinned as she tried to find a familiar swoop of hair or something, but ultimately couldn’t recognize anyone.

Her hands started to itch a bit, anxious, she couldn’t identify anything or anyone. This environment was completely different from her normal one.

Before she could stabilize her breathing, a much larger body was shoved into hers, and she groaned inwardly. She turned, only to find her eyes landing on a really surprised Steve Harrington.

_Score._

“M-Max? What’re you doing here? There’s drinks! And drunk teens!”

He was very obviously drunk, his speech was slurred, and he wasn’t _shoved_ into her, he fell over his own _feet_ . His voice was loud, but the music wasn’t _that_ loud. “I’m-- uh-”

“Nevermind that, hold on, the music is _loud_ , man,” Steve gently took her wrist and took her upstairs, into a quieter room, and sat her down on the bed as he just plopped himself cross legged on the floor.

“Okay, what’s up? Did something happen?” He took a sip out of his solo cup only to look down and realize it was empty. He sheepishly placed the cup on the ground. The room seemed to be one of the _many_ guest rooms. Man, the kid was rich, whoever this host was.

“Uh, no, actually, I was just looking for m-”

The door slammed open and in came a raging Billy, a little intoxicated. “ _Max_ , what the fuck are you doing here?”

He must have seen them going upstairs, oops.

Steve looked even more surprised seeing Billy, and also looked pale. Max held her hands up defensively, “I-I was just looking for you-” “ _Bullshit_ you were looking for me.” He knew.

She had no excuse to cover herself up, but before she could try to bullshit her way out anyways, Harrington stood up, nearly fucking tipping over. “Billy, _Hargrove_ , you do _not_ talk to h-”

“This is between me and Max, Harrington, stay out of this,” Billy practically _growled_.

Max swore she could’ve seen Steve’s legs clench a little but couldn’t dwell further before Billy grabbed her wrist tightly and she started to struggle.

“Let go of me!” “Fuckin-- _Billy!_ ” Steve got on defense and swung at Billy.

He missed, by a fucking landslide, and fell on his knees and ran to the guest bathroom and a gag was heard.

Billy was so caught off guard, Max used that opportunity to slip out of his loosened grip and run over to Steve. “Steve! Are you okay?” She feigned concern, but she knew she didn’t care as much as her step-brother did.

“I’m f- aughhhh…” And he doubled over and threw up again into the toilet.

“Holy shit, princess, you got a little too worked up over there,” Billy mumbled incredulously before coming in and glaring daggers at Max. He kneeled next to Steve and, without thinking, Max said, “Maybe you should hold his hair back.”

Billy locked eyes with her.

She jumped to defend herself but Harrington made a noise of agreement and Billy’s face noticeably softened. He gave in and broke eye contact with his step sister as he gently, with one hand, brushed Steve’s hair up and held it behind his head.

Steve made a sound of contentment and Max decided she should go get her flask that she left with her skateboard outside quickly. Steve might like the water.

When she returned, the door was still open and Billy was hunched over near Steve, holding his hair back so gently and it looked like his thumb was rubbing circles into Steve’s temple.

“Keep doing that, please,” Steve mumbled.

Billy said something under his breath that Max couldn’t quite catch, but Steve responded to with “Thank you”.

Casually walking in again, Max went on one knee and handed Billy her flask. He grabbed it with his free hand and checked it out confused.

“It’s water, idiot.”

He looked at her dumbfoundedly then slowly nodded, “Right.”

Then, he turned his attention back to Steve and whispered something. Steve sat up straight and took the flask and chugged it down.

Max cringed internally, she’d have to clean that flask real thoroughly later.

Well, she didn’t know exactly what to do now. But she doubted Billy did either, so she thought on it for a bit.

Steve’s wasted, Billy’s probably only had a few but not too much, and Billy has a car…

“Billy, you should take him home.”

Steve looks at her like she’s a goddamn angel and Billy just looks like he’s about to rip her apart.

“Can you, Billy? Can you!” The brunette shifts his wide eyes between Max and Billy, Max for help and Billy for _home_ and Max has to hold back from laughing right there.

“Sure…” Billy can’t help giving in to those puppy eyes and that pleading voice, and Max doesn’t fail to notice his red cheeks as he stands up.

After Steve’s recovered a bit, they all entered the car and Max had to fumble to come up with an excuse to accompany but Billy just told her to _leave it_ and that was it.

The ride was silent, until Harrington got curious.

“So, Hargrove, you’re usually mean to me.. and I’m sobering up a bit, and now I’ve decided I trust this less. What’re you planning?” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the car door.

The blonde in question just barked out a laugh, the most genuine one Max has ever heard from him really, and quickly switched hands with the wheel to flick Steve on the nose lightly. And adorably, almost too endearingly, Steve went cross eyed for a second cluelessly.

“Nothing, pretty boy. I’m just taking you home.”

Max rolled her eyes at the pet name.

He should really just change his approach, she decided.

“And he likes you,” she added mischievously. “W- _Max_ , shut the fuck..” Billy’s words thin into silence as him and Max see the dorkiest smile on Steve’s face. His cheeks are bright in the night.

They’re nearing Steve’s house now, and when they turn a small corner, Steve just grins.

“That’s funny,” he starts, and Max _loves_ seeing how Billy’s knuckles are getting white on the wheel, but his cheeks are getting redder by the second, “‘cause I think I might like you too.”

And the car stops.

Steve steps out, no longer needing help to walk, and just… goes back in his house. Just like that, he’s gone.

Max can’t see Billy’s face clearly in the dark, especially with his head ducked like that, hiding in his jacket, but she can see rose red.

When they’re home, they walk back into the house without exchanging a word or a glance.

“Stop talking about my feelings like you know them, Max. You don’t know shit,” Billy said, but his words held no venom. _You don’t know I like-like him._ His thoughts hung heavy in the air still. His beliefs.

She ignored him and went back into her room, and slowly dissolved into a fit of giggles as she thought about it.

_It’s funny, Billy._

_Because I do know._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back to my writing mood now and have been getting more into ST recently again, I stayed up all night writing like, three fics (including this one) haha Whoops
> 
> anyways maxie is a matchmaker im sorry this is so anti climactic have a grand day as a make up for this and thanks for reading!!


End file.
